


a change of style

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Get up.”Snapshots from two wars.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	a change of style

Blood dribbles from his nose, to his lip: metallic and pungent when it hits his tongue. He doesn’t bother to wipe at it — _can’t_ , not with the position he’s in; he’s lying face down on the ground, four distinct laughs echoing through the corridor while pain shoots though his knees, arms, cheek. Potter and his ragtag team of friends. _Again_.

He’s only just managed to sit himself up when there’s the scruff of expensive, dragonhide boots against stone. Lucius’ voice follows, shadowed with concern; his arm is warm when it links around Severus’ torso.

“C’mon, kid,” he says. “Get up.”

* * *

_“Get up.”_

It’s hissed through his teeth like one of the Dark Lord’s many curses, Severus bent slightly forward, feet set wide; his cloak helps hide Lucius from view.

His old friend struggles to his feet with a low groan, teeth clenched and mouth shut: an attempt to silence it. He sways, unsteady, disorientated, his grey robe darkened with sweat, blood, something worse. Severus offers his arm with a discreet shift in his stance and Lucius takes it, fingers clenching. A silent thanks.

Severus nods. There are healing potions hidden in his pockets; he’ll offer one once no one’s watching.

**Author's Note:**

> originally [posted on tumblr here](https://sistersblack.tumblr.com/post/616395153887903744/you-know-what-short-double-drabble-based-on-this), based on a post i made. full disclosure: written in ten minutes at 4:30 am without glasses on, so.


End file.
